Klaus Fischer
Klaus Fischer is a character in Call of Duty: WWII's Nazi Zombies mode. He is the brother of Marie Fischer. Overview Not much is known about Klaus' childhood. In his adulthood, Klaus studied at Heidelberg University, until he had to come home and take over his father's toy shop, due to him falling ill. Klaus was furious to find out that his mentor, Professor Lenard, had also retired, crushing his hopes of contributing to the German scientific renaissance. He also came into conflict with his sister, Marie, over their views on the Nazi party. Klaus was convinced that there is hope within the party, while Marie sees no good outcome. Thus, the siblings parted ways: Klaus continues to watch over the toy shop, while Marie follows her plan to defect and join the British Secret Service. Klaus would eventually regain hope when workers in the village of Mittelburg found the ancient artifact, the hilt of Emperor Frederick Barbarossa's sword, in the mines. He was convinced that he could present this artifact to Hitler and prove his worth. After using his connections to contact the Nazis, the Ahnenerbe eventually arrived in the village, and Klaus was introduced to Doctor Peter Straub, whom he then took to the mines to present the artifact. Straub then put Mittelburg on lockdown, and prevented all residents from leaving. This caused Klaus to question his loyalty. Klaus attempted to prove himself to Straub, by presenting his earlier works with Lenard to him, only to be met with imprudence from the latter, who claims his works were "poorly documented" and "amateur". Straub also talked of Klaus' and Marie's father, Heinz, and ridiculed him for his shift from weapon design to toy making. Though Klaus accepted to work with the doctor, he felt regret for not having listened to his father. Having realized Straub's true intentions, and the conflict between him and Major General Heinz Richter, Klaus took advantage and began to secretly sabotage Straub's work. In the process, he discovered hidden secrets that lie in the art pieces stolen by the Nazis, as well as clues as to the reason behind the separation of the sword's pieces. Unfortunately for him, Straub encountered his notes, and began to exploit the idea by looking into the stolen art pieces. Klaus also became aware of other forces who know of the sword's power. Finally, he took parts of Straub's research, including the Tesla Gun, and hid them all around Mittelburg, hoping that Marie would return and find them to battle against the horrors inflicted here. He then made recordings, summarizing all that has happened after Marie's departure, in hopes that she would find them later on. Klaus' final attempt at sabotaging Straub's work was to release his most powerful weapon, the Panzermörder. However, Straub managed to stop him, and decided to punish him by clamping his arms onto the creature's chest, effectively fusing both of them together. The Panzermörder, however, broke free, and roamed the town and its vicinity. Much later, upon Marie's arrival with three other companions, she would find Klaus in his horrific state, and would attempt to free him from his prison. The group successfully manages to kill the Panzermörder, but it came at the cost of Klaus' life. However, using the sword hilt they recovered, Klaus was brought back to life. Realizing what Marie had done, Klaus lashes out at her and the others for their actions, then straggles into the village, constantly rambling before reaching a well trap. Klaus then warns the group to continue fighting, and that the Emperor must not return, before activating the trap, engulfing himself in flames. Despite his death, Klaus would appear as an apparition during the MFAA's attempt to forge the Sword of Barbarossa at Thule. Later, it was revealed that his death ultimately allowed him to be reborn as the new Rook, allowing him to choose Marie and her friends as the new Raven Lords in order to defeat the God-King. Quotes Gallery Klaus Fischer Rook WWII.jpg|Klaus as the new Rook. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Nazi Zombies Characters